


Bonnie & Clyde

by chokoretominto



Series: DaiSuga Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Mathematics, Music, Professors, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokoretominto/pseuds/chokoretominto
Summary: Suga necesita azúcar para sobrellevar la labor docente.Cree que puede encontrarla en los labios de Daichi.DaiSuga Week 2020 Día 3 Crime
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: DaiSuga Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931302
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bonnie & Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> Esto está inspirado en una canción de DEAN [Bonnie & Clyde](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ze6drtwiE4)

Suga debido al tiempo que pasó en Australia, terminó convirtiéndose en un profesor con doble título. O eso le hacían creer en la escuela.

Su especialidad principal era matemáticas y física. Pero también impartía inglés a los niños en edad preescolar. Además de eso, era el profesor a cargo del club de volleyball.

Ese día, se encontraba revisando presentaciones de sus alumnos en la laptop. Era viernes por la noche y estaba un poco frustrado. Daichi había salido a cenar con Michimiya, que había venido desde Tokio para visitar a su familia.

Suga se sorprendió de que el moreno llegase relativamente temprano. Eran las once de la noche y él ya estaba de vuelta. Traía una bandeja con donas y dos cafés grandes del _Dunkin’ Donuts._

No había pasado por casa para cambiarse antes de la cita, y Suga reparó en que no iba en exceso elegante. Las prendas informales de siempre, en tonos oscuros. Porque el blanco hacía juego con su sonrisa y le tornaba la piel lisa y oscura, _masticable._

La casa entera se impregnó del olor a café con caramelo. El glaseado de las donas le daba un punto ácido a la masa frita, evitando que el bizcocho resultase empalagoso. Daichi lo conocía _tan_ bien. Necesitaba azúcar durante las revisiones. Porque eran extenuantes y la motivación sólo le bullía con la sonrisa de los niños. Eran dulces. La glucosa sustentaba su labor docente.

Suga les había pedido a los chicos de segundo de preparatoria que relacionaran las matemáticas con algún personaje o acontecimiento histórico que les llamara la atención. Podía ser japonés o extranjero, daba igual.

Una de las niñas enlazó la armonía musical con las matemáticas pitagóricas. Lo extrapoló hasta la época contemporánea y analizó una canción de R&B llamada _Bonnie & Clyde._ Era impresionante cómo se dio el tiempo no sólo de entender las proporciones áureas en las liras de la antigua Grecia; sino que también detalló con una línea de tiempo, los crímenes cometidos por la pareja protagonista de la canción.

Suga la reprodujo en YouTube, y Daichi, atraído por el beat rítmico, se agachó sobre su hombro, inspeccionando la pantalla del portátil.

A su costado, oliendo a sudor y perfume cítrico, lucía irreal. Suga se mordió el labio, suprimiendo el deseo de besar la boca roja junto a sí. Era difícil si Daichi se giraba y miraba su rostro con ojos marrón oscuro. Intercalando el sondeo visual entre su mirada y sus labios.

Un anuncio de la plataforma fue el responsable de que la distancia adquiriera una proporción prudencial, de espacio personal no invadido.

El impulso de comerle la boca había quedado frenado debido a una bebida efervescente. Su corte de cabello reciente no había sido suficiente para mitigar la incomodidad entre ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi interpretación del crimen(? no tiene mucho que ver, pero traté de incluirla como pude TwT <3


End file.
